lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Qliphoth Meltdown
Qliphoth Meltdown or Qliphoth Meltdown Level, is a game mechanic that is linked to the amount of works performed during the Management Phase. This is contained and divided in 3 parts, that are present during the whole process of the Management Phase. This can be seen at the top left corner of the screen, with the Level being in roman numbers, the gauge at the middle, and the effects that are going to occur to the right. It will show numbers in case of Qliphoth Meltdowns or an Ordeal type, with a color that determine which Ordeal is going to appear. Effects The Qliphoth Meltdown Level is to determine the amount of Qliphoth Meltdowns to apply in the facility or what type of Ordeal to summon. It start from Level 1, to a max of Level 10. At Level 10, it will begin to loop that level once reaching it for the day, repeating the level's effects as well when filling the bar (But will not summon more of the same Ordeal if one appears at that Level). The Qliphoth Meltdown Gauge is a gauge that counts the amount of works started in the facility. When a work is started on a non-Tool Abnormality, it will increase its counter by 1. After a certain amount of works, when it fills the whole bar or gauge, it will increase its Qliphoth Meltdown Level by 1 and trigger an effect on the facility, which can be applying Qliphoth Meltdowns or summoning Ordeals. The maximum amount of works vary as more days pass, and only 1 type of Ordeal will be able to occur per day, following the next conditions: Dawn Ordeals can spawn from Day 6 and onward, Noon Ordeals from Day 11, Dusk Ordeals from Day 21 and Midnight Ordeals from Day 26. The Qliphoth Meltdown is a containment effect that is applied during the increase of the Qliphoth Meltdown Level. When a number appears on the side of the gauge, that is the amount of Meltdowns that are going to occurs. During the trigger, a number of random containment units in the facility will receive the Qliphoth Meltdown, with an alarm sound. A warning effect will be visible around the containment unit and a timer will appear above it, with a bar decreasing over 60 seconds, that once being depleted, it will subtract an amount of energy proportional to the current Qliphoth Meltdown Level (5 times the Level) from the energy quota and deplete the Qliphoth Counter of the Abnormality, if it has one. It can be removed once an employee enters its containment unit. If the containment unit affected by the Qliphoth Meltdown is already with an Agent working on it or during the waiting time, the timer will be stopped at first and will start once the waiting time of the work is done. It will not affect empty Tool containment units, containment units with breaching Abnormalities and departments with immunity to the meltdowns. The amount of Qliphoth Meltdowns becomes higher at a more higher Qliphoth Meltdown Level, and their numbers is proportional to the number of containment units in the facility. In addition, there is the Qliphoth Overload, a containment effect that occurs after finishing a work with a non-Tool WAW or ALEPH Abnormality. It will apply a decrease of Success Rate to that Abnormality during the next works by a percentage (4% for 'WAW. 6% for ALEPH), that can stack a number of times (Max 32% for ' 'WAW. Max 30% for ALEPH), but will reset back to 0 once reaching the next Qliphoth Meltdown Level. As a side Work Penalty, if all the Agents of a department die, the Clerks will commit suicide, and all the Abnormality containment units of that department will have a decrease of -50% Success Rate until the end of the day. External Effects Other methods can change these effects during long runs. These are from other sources that can be get during the game and might occur in different scenarios. * 'Sephirah Meltdown: When suppressing a Sephirah Meltdown, the player gains an immunity against Qliphoth Meltdowns for the respective department. This is a permanent feature that make the number of Qliphoth Meltdowns able to occur decrease, due to decreasing the number of containment units available to be affected by it. In some occasions this feature is temporarily removed, like in Apocalypse Bird's event, Tiphereth Meltdown, Hokma Meltdown, Binah Meltdown, and from Day 46 and onward, however they will not set the correct amount of Qliphoth Meltdown's to appear. * Challenge Mode removes the Qliphoth Meltdown Immunity reward from Sephirah Meltdowns and sets the correct amount of Qliphoth Meltdowns to appear. * [[Central Command Team|'Central Command']]' Office Worker effect': Increase by some seconds the timer of the Qliphoth Meltdowns, giving more time to react and reach the affected containment units. Trivia * We Can Change Anything, Backward Clock and Don't Touch Me are the only Abnormalities that possess self-immunity against Qliphoth Meltdowns. They aren't affected by the removal of Qliphoth Meltdowns Immunity. * If the player has all three birds(Bird of Judgement, Punishing Bird, and Big Bird) for the Apocalypse Bird, one of the birds (most likely Big Bird) will not have a Qliphoth Meltdown placed on them. Category:Game Mechanics